Operation: Cerberus
New Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information 'Defense Waves' *'Successful Defense'- The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's Command Center from being destroyed. *'Repeatable Waves '- The Player must repeat any stage in which the Command Center 'is destroyed in order to move on to the next Wave. *'Surrender '- The Player may surrender a defense Wave at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that Wave from the beginning. *'360 Deg. Defense - The Rogue Faction may attack the Player's Base from any direction. This is also true for each repeated Wave. 'Attack Waves - Event Base' *'Event Base' - The non-Fortress Event Bases the player will be required to Attack and Destroy this Event will be the Eastern Horde Event Base. *'Exclusive Event Base' - Each Player has a Eastern Horde Event Base attached to their Base for each Standard Attack Wave. Only the attached Player may attack this base, to all other Players the Event Base appears as in a Protected Bubble. *'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on an Event Base as many times as they find necessary to complete the wave. *'Unlimited Time' - There is NO Attack Time Limit for completing an Eastern Horde Event Base. *'Wave Completion - '''To complete a standard Event Base, the Player must destroy all 'Buildings' and[[ Turrets| '''Turrets']] found within. *'Frequency '- The Player faces a standard Attack Wave every 10 Waves starting with Wave 5. ( Wave 1 - Banshee Demo Not Included ) 'Fortress Waves ' *'Fortress Compound '- For this Event, the Fortresses are called Fortress Compounds. *'Fortress Location - '''Each Player will have a Player Exclusive Fortress Compound located near their Base ( up to 10 Hexes away ) on Fortress Attack Waves. Like the Event Base these Fortress Compounds will appear in a Protection Bubble to other players. *'Fortress Compound Layout '- The Fortress Compounds consist of 3 Bases ( 2 Satellites & 1 Core ) covering 3 Hexagons on the 'World Map. Together they are considered a single wave, thus the player must destroy all 3 to complete the wave. **Satellite 1 '- Spawn Location : Southwest. Contains an Island that can only be accessed by 'Aircraft' or 'Valkyrie. Must be destroyed prior to attacking Satellite 2. **Satellite 2 '- Spawn Loacation : Southwest. Contains a river seperating two land masses but both can be accessed by Ground Unit through the use of a bridge. Must be destroyed prior to attacking the Core. **'The Core '- Spawn Location : Southeast - Contains pits that hinder the movements of any Ground Units used in the Attack. *'Single Attack Direction ' - Players may surround a Fortress Compound with 'Platoons to use during the attack, however, regardless of the Platoon's position all 'Units '''will enter the Attack from a single direction depending on the which of the three compound bases being attacked. *'Wave Completion - 'Players must completely destroy all 'Buildings 'and 'Turrets in all three of the Bases to complete the wave. *'Time Limit' - Players must completely destroy all Buildings 'and 'Turrets in all three of the Bases in the Fortress Compound in 120 minutes to complete Wave. Failure to do so will in the allotted time will cause the all 3 Bases to completely RESET back to full Health. This Timer is shown above the Event Box when the Play is on a Fortress Wave. The Timer Starts with your first attack on the first Satellite Base of the Compound. Once the Fortress Compound has Reset the Player may make another attempt at completing the Wave. *'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on a Fortress Compound as many time as they find necessary to complete the wave as long as they still have time on the remaining on Fortress Compound Clock. *'Satellite Bonus '- If the Player completely Destroys both Satellite Bases in the first 15 minute of the attack on the Compound the player will receive a bonus of 500 eXP. *'Fortresses Compound Frequency '- The Player must complete a Fortress Compound every 10th Wave (Starting Wave 10). 'Experience Point Bonus. ' *'XP Modifier ' - The XP Bonus Modifier, once active will apply a percentage increase ( base on the Level of the Modifier ) to the awarded Experience Point at the completion of every Wave for a limited time. This XP Modifier may be found as part of the Event Box. *'XP Modifier Activation & Increase ' - The XP Bonus Modifier is given or increased at the successful completion of any ATTACK WAVE ( Event Base or Compound Fortress ) and will remain active for 3 hours. If additional attack waves is completed while the current XP Bonus Modifier is still active the Modifier Clock is reset and then the modifier level is increase unit the maximum level is reached. If the Modifier is at the maximum percentage the it will cease to increase but the Clock will still be reset again to 3 hours. *'XP Modifier Level ' - The XP Bonus Modifier has 5 levels : 4%, 8%, 12%, 16% and 20%. The level is increased 4% for each attack done within the an active modifier duration. If the modifier is allowed to expire the level is reset to the beginning and must be re-stacked. *'XP Modifier Duration '- Once obtained the XP Bonus Modifier will last for a duration of 3 hours. If no other attack wave are completed within this time the modifier will expire and the bonus will be returned to zero. If another attack wave is completed in this time the clock will be reset to 3 hours. This could potentially allow a Player, once reached to maintain a 20% bonus for as long as they can continue to play. 'Ending of a Special Event. ' A Special Event ends in one of two ways: #The[[Definition of Terms| Official Event Clock]] expires. The event runs for a limited time of 6 days, after which time the Special Event Rogue Base will be removed from the World Map and all waves will be halted. #The Player reaches a wave that he or she can not successfully defend or complete, thus forcing the Player to resign from the event. Event Shop 'Event Experience Points (eXP)' *The Player is awarded''' eXP' for every successfully completed wave during an active Event. These points may be tracked by the Player in the 'Event Panel' located above the 'Mission Panel' while both on the 'World Map' and in the 'Player's Base. '''Special Event Prizes *'The Event Shop may only be accessed while inside the Player's Base. *As the Player acquires eXP, they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the Event, choose to spend all or a portion of their eXP on one or more of the newly introduced Special Event Prizes 'in the 'Event Shop. *Also available in the Event Shop 'are all the past 'Special Event Prizes ' excluding any 'Removed or Locked Special Event Prizes . *The Event Shop is split into two seperate sections: **'''''Unowned - Shows all current and past Special Event Prizes '''not currently unlocked by the Player. **Owned' - Shows all 'Special Event Prizes' the Player has previously unlocked during the current and all past events. 'Use It Or Lose It' Following the conclusion of the 'Special Event: *The '''Event Shop will remain open for 48 Hours. *Any unused eXP at the time the Event Shop closes will be lost. *If a Player has no remaining eXP at the end of the Event the Event Shop will close immediately. Event Base & Fortress Compound Layouts Wave Notes & Highlights Listed here are just the Highlights of significant Waves. Shown waves may contain content not listed. *''Wave 1 - (A) '- A Demonstration Attack Wave to show the Banshee in action. The Player is able to use 10 Banshee's in an attack on the Level 35 Event Base. At the conclusion of the attack the Player is awarded 600 xp. *Wave 2 - ''' (D) -''' First Defensive Wave. *Wave 5 - ''' (A) - EVENT BASE - First Attack Wave on a Eastern Horde Event Base. *''Wave 10 - '' (A) - FORTRESS COMPOUND - First Attack on a Fortress Compound. States of Repair - Cerberus Command Center Additional Information *Operation: Cerberus is the first event to feature a Fortress Compound. *Operation: Cerberus is the first to have all New Prizes be Wave Checkpoint Prizes 'since the creation of the 'Event Shop. *Operation: Cerberus is the first to have the Demo Wave be an Attack of a Event Base. The Level 35 Event Base is used to demonstrate the new Banshee. This is also the first time the Player is allowed to take control of the unit being demonstrated. *There are no island or underground bases in Operation Cerberus. *The 3 part Fortress's that occur every 10 waves incorporate rivers and bodies of water into the maps that only air can cross (valks included). Bridges can be used to cross the rivers/streams and are also used to funnel ground units into the base. *Although there are no island bases in Operation Cerberus there are often parts of fortress bases that are surrounded by water, and thus only accessible by air. These "mini islands" are full of watchtowers, flak turrets, drone silos, and missile silos to defend against air. Related Pages *'Special Events' *'Event Shop' External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Cerberus Event Page. (Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : Operation: Cerberus! (Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : Operation: Cerberus Public Preview (05/19) (Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : ---- (Official) Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Known Event Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : *1 *2 Resolved Bugs : *1 *2 Forum Discussion Links : *1 Gallery Cerberus-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Pre-Event Message #1 Cerberus-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Pre-Event Message #2 Cerberus-Event-Announcement-Email1.jpg|E-mail Event Announcement Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite1-Background.jpg|Fortress Compound Satellite Base #1 Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite2-Background.jpg|Fortress Compound Satellite Base #2 Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Core-Background.jpg|Fortress Compound Core Base Background Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Hybrid Event